sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grief: (Sonic Boom version)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Grief was a troublemaker who grew up on the wrong side of town. As a younger child Grief was often in trouble with the law and was known to commit several misdemeanors while under the influence of his fellow groupies within several in school cliques. Yet Grief was often picked on because of his short stature compared to other Mobian kids of his size. Grief would often try to act tougher than he was and get beaten up for it. He would go home to his bed and cry due to him feeling weak. However one day changed when Grief decided to run out of town from his parents and his mean hearted sister. Grief stumbled upon what appeared to be an aircraft wreck in the field. Grief not knowing any better started to investigate and found a dying alien inside called Gluube. Grief was able to help the alien out of a pile of wreckage. Sadly however Gluube was close to dying. Grief tried his hardest to keep the alien alive by bringing food and water to him but it was to no avail, however Gluube was thankful for the child's generosity and thought that he would be good to carry the DNA of his people so that his own genetics would survive and perhaps breed more of his kind in the form of more genetically diverse and healthy hybrids. Gluube was able to hook Grief up to a devise with the promise of fulfilling Grief's desires. Soon the devise forcefully have Grief an harmless and in fact beneficial version of cancer. Sadly it also was too much force for the alien to handle and killed Gluube. Soon the outcast child started to cry at the lost of his only friend thus far and went back home in depression. Later that week the police had send Grief back to school which he despised so much. It was then that Grief noticed something different, he was strangely taller and felt a bit more healthy. Grief didn't really pay notice to this and basically thought "due to drinking my milk" yet when got into a fight with a bully something odd happened, as he became angry he began to literally grow larger within seconds. While Grief wandered off the bullies he was noticed by the other kids and faculty and they began to stare at him in fear. Grief who previously didn't like being isolated got even more disturbed by their expressions of disgust. Soon the child grew to the size of a building and just as proportionate. Grief then decided to ditch the school to go somewhere he wouldn't hated at. It was as he moved that he discovered he was not only larger, but stronger as well. Eventually the police showed up after he caused a rampage and forced Grief to flee out of town. As Grief fled into the forest he began to realize what happened to him if from a non-scientific perspective. Somehow the alien changed the boy into a monster, yet did Grief see this as any different than how he felt around people before? As Grief hid he found he was able to control this new-found form with his mind and revert back to normal, with the exceptions of him growing and shrinking with his emotions. Eventually Grief came to get used to his powers as well. He decided if people didn't like him then perhaps Grief could use his new powers to stick up for himself and get them to respect him though fear.After Grief committed several crimes to make a crude "base" in the middle of the woods for himself Grief began to go back to the town that despised him so greatly. They would come to like him or he would stomp it down to the ground. Thankfully this attempt was thwarted when Gried became overran by the local military force defending it. Grief was able to evade them and head back to his small base. It was here that Grief decided that he would need soldiers of his own to support him, so he figured becoming a mercinary by using his powers would make him money. Appearance: Grief looks basically the same way he does in Jaredthefox92’s Archie Sonic continuity, (boy it’s strange speaking about myself in second person.) There are a few notable differences however. Grief’s normal size is actually smaller than normal and before his infusion with Gluube he had normal black hair with a black mullet, normal black and white eyes, and a scared expression upon his face. He also wears chains around his legs and wrists as opposed to his normal spiked bracelets. Personality: This “boom” version of Grief is much like his other version as Grief is still bratty and immature. However in this version Grief is less spoiled and a tad more sinister going against Grief’s normal personal code. This Grief is often known for stealing money, (which this version needs to raise up his army he has planned) from banks, as well as hurting the innocent with malicious intent. It is also know that this version of Grief will attack people even if he sees their family members nearby, as opposed to the normal version of Grief who “doesn’t hurt mommies or daddies”. Due to the negligence of Grief’s parents and the harassment by his sister Grief will be more than happy to crush entire families between his giant hands. History: From Unpleasant Beginnings. Grief was born in an impoverished part of downtown. Growing up his family often left him to fend for himself, as well as his sister. Instead of helping her younger brother Grief’s sister would often tease him and belittle him. Grief would try to get away from her by going outside to play with the local kids in the neighborhood, however some of these kids would resort to minor criminal acts and antics. To fit in Grief would attempt some of these criminal acts, while most were technically harmless such as graffiti and tping Grief would often have to prove himself by committing theft.This would often bring Grief at odds with the law and eventually his parents would be forced to send him to school in order to keep child services from intervening. In school Grief faced a hard time, not only did he have held up anger inside due to his social status, but he was often mocked and ridiculed due to his short stature. Grief would get into conflicts with bullies and often he would lose. When he went home he would only want to go to his room to cry, but sadly his mean sister would often get in his way. Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Work In Progress Category:Pre-UBC